COMPETITIONS
by Nostalgicmiss
Summary: I will add a new chapter with every new competition. If you are interested in reading or writing for the competition, you can subscribe and I will update a chapter with each new competition. These will be competitions I co-host. Thanks guys.
1. Chapter 1

Hi ***waves***

I just wanted to let you guys know before I start posting, that this is just a way to let you all know about any of the competitions up. I figured this would make it easier to keep track of dates and things.

So, if you would like to participate in the competitions or just want to read some of the entries coming up. Go ahead and story alert, and I will post a chapter for every new competition. Keep an eye on the dates too.

Much love guys . . . hope to see you all soon.

Nostalgicmiss aka Le Big eLLe


	2. HOT OFF THE PRESSES

**HOT OFF THE PRESSES**

Tell one tell all.. the greatest contest of them all is about to hit the ground running....

So okay.. not the greatest, but something a little silly right?

**The Pirate Talking Twilight Contest**

**_Ahoy me hearties!_**

Ever wondered what a night on the seven seas would be like with your favorite Twilight pairing - or not so favorite Twilight pairing?

Well wonder no longer - WRITE IT!

From swashbuckling Captain Von Emmett's

To conniving Bronze Beard Edwards

From Bella the Busty Bar Wenche that runs the Golden Doubloon

To the Wondorous Witch of Lone Wolf Island, Madam Alice

Jake x Alice, Jasper x Rosalie, Edward x Leah or Canon Canon Canon KABOOM!

Vamp or Human, we want it all bb's!

**Go Wild this Summer and have a JOLLY GOOD TIME**

**with a rum in one hand and a long sword in the other!**

**_Contest Dates :_**Entries can be submitted up until 11pm Pacific Standard Time, 12th of June. There will be a weeks grace for those who need a chance to resubmit work and for everyone to get their read on, then Voting begins 19th June until 11pm PST, 3rd of July with Winners being announced on the 4th of July.

PRESENTS! There WILL be banners/Gif's individually made for those who have the good fortune of coming First, second or third. These shall reflect the content of your story and be a perfect for your Twilighted Siggy or any other place you choose to put it.

**_Contest Rules:_**

~ Maximum 3 entries per Author (including Colaborations)

~ Maximum 10,000 words, minimum 5000.

~ Must be full of citrusy goodness, but tasteful (ie no rape, incest, or over the top violence).

~ Must be a One Shot non related to any other story you currently are working on, may be continued once contest is complete.

~ Must include proper pirate terminology eg Ahoy thar me hearties!, Thar She Blows!

~ Upon submission, the entries will be reviewed by contest holders and upon approval (minimum 2 votes Yay to one Nay) will be added to the C2.

~ Please note the DUE date is the DUE date. No submissions will be taken after it.

~ Also note that the Judges vote is FINAL, entries will be read and voted upon submission by grammar, plot and Citrusy goodness, it's our contest, our rules. BUT! We will offer advice and revision tactics to entries that are declined, one resubmission is available.

**Good luck and GET WRITING YE SCURVY DOGS!!**

**ALL ENTRIES MUST BE TAGGED AS FOLLOWING AND THEN A PM/EMAIL SENT TO ANY OF THE CONTEST HOLDERS FOR ENTRY SUBMISSION.**

**The Pirate Talking Twilight Contest**

**Ahoy Thar Me Hearties! I brings to you the following argh...**

**Pairing/Threesoming/Grouping:**

**POV/S: **

**Rating... what Rating? We're all grown ups here right?!**

**This one-shot is for the above mentioned contest held by the Fournikaton Foundation and its members Bemylullaby, Nostalgicmiss and Miztrezboo. Please see the Fournikation Foundation profile for details and other awesomeuberiffic entries located at the Fournikation Foundation's C2 (links on contest holders profiles also). **

Please see the www . fanfiction . net /u/1930799/ (copy paste remove the spaces *wink*) profile on FFn for further details and a photo of our beloved Mimi..

You have reached the Offices of the Fornication Foundation in affliliation with the Authors Starving for a Review foundation, The Foundation WITHIN a Foundation. Miss Mimi Van Outen is currently available to take your reviews :D


	3. SAVE A HORSE RIDE A COWBOY

COMING SOON from the ladeez at the Fornication Station and in association with the Authors Starving for a Review Foundation,

A Foundation WITHIN a Foundation

** "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy"**  
a one shot contest.

Imagine if you will...

A bit of southern rugged ranch hand **Jasper Whitlock **looking take a roll in the hay...

A nationally acclaimed, bull rider, rodeo champion extraordinaire **Emmett McCarty** who knows how to ride..

The forbidden, married, stable owner** Carlisle Cullen **who's looking to invest assets in other places..

Or perhaps the wandering cowboy **Edward Cullen** looking for a place to hang his hat..

**Break out the denim, boots and cowboy hats, turn up the country music cause we're goin' country y'all!**

Here's the deal:  
-Canon, Non canon, slash is welcome...but please no incest rape, etc.  
-Make sure it's grammatically correct...find a beta, it'll be the best thing that ever happen to your writing  
-Entry must be at least 3,000 words, but no more then 15,000

- Must be one shots that are not associated with any current story and not continued until after the contest is finished.

-It's hot and our cowboys deserve some lemonade. ;D in English..lemons folks..we want lemons!

Entries accepted from the 6th of September until the 20th September 2009.

All entries MUST have the following label –

**Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy Contest**

**"Break out the denim, boots and cowboy hats, turn up the country music cause we're goin' country y'all!"**

**Pairing:**

**POV:**

**Rating – not needed, if your not of age to buy porn, then you shouldn't be reading it no less writing it.**

**This one-shot is being posted in participation with the above mentioned contest hosted by bemylullaby,ImWithTheVampires08 , mischief-maker1 , miztrezboo, Nostalgicmiss, TwilightMom and our admin assistant Mimi here at the FournikationFoundation. Please see any of the aforementioned author's profiles for complete contest information, or see the C2 community 'Fournication Station Contests'.**

Please PM any of the contest holders

(Bemylullaby, ImWithTheVampires08, Mischief-Maker1, Miztrezboo, Nostalgicmiss :P, TwilightMom or our administration assistant here at the FournkiationFoundation)

when you've uploaded your entry.

Now get out there ya'll and write us some Sexy Southern Sass!


End file.
